Power Rangers X
Power Rangers X are the first Rangers of the Azario Universe. Plot On a planet known as Azario is under attack by the evil Grand Warlord and his two assistants, the robotic Zark and the female Farin. Because of this threat Zordon and his brother Deeon travel to Azario to help fight. In mid-battle Zordon most leave to stop another treat, but before he leaves, he gives his brother the X- Batteries and with them Deeon and four other soldiers can call upon the X- Morphers and become the X-Rangers. Though in the end, the Grand Warlord destroyed four of the Rangers and left Deeon close to death, luckily he managed to push the alien threat back and turned his spaceship into the X-Chamber. After years later the Warlord arrived to finish what he started, this caused Deeon to have to call upon five teenagers and make them the new Power Rangers X. Characters Aiden Jones- The Red X Ranger and rich kid. Jack Rodes- The Blue X Ranger and big brain. Hayle Sanders- The Pink X Ranger and super sweetheart. Tony Jackson- The Green X Ranger and helpful hand. Noah Turner- The Black X Ranger and wannabe athlete. Deeon- The Rangers mentor who appears as a giant mechanical head connected to wires. Carrie Vixen- The evil Yellow X Ranger who later joins the team. Sam Walsh- The Gold X Ranger and new kid. Grand Warlord- The evil alien who leads the invasion. Zark- A robotic commander. Farin- A strategic alien. Mr. Dimnim- The teacher at Bashrock High School. Harrison- Tony's friend. Flinn Turner- Noah's brother. Arsenal X- Batteries- Cells that give them their powers. X- Morphers- Devices that the X- Batteries are inserted into. Sword Shooters- The main weapon for all the Rangers. X- Sword- Red Ranger's weapon. X- Axe- Blue Ranger's weapon. X- Bo- Pink Ranger's weapon. X- Blaster- Green Ranger's weapon. X- Shot- Black Ranger's weapon. X- Cannon- A combination of all the X- Weapons. Energy Staff- Yellow Ranger's weapon. Gold Lance- Gold Ranger's weapon. Element Cells- Cells that give the Rangers power over the elements. Red=Fire, Blue=Lightning, Pink=Nature, Green=Air and Black=Stone. Phoenix Battilizer- A Phoenix with its own cell that can combine with the Rangers and the Megazord. Fire Max Battilizer- A Battilizer that the Red Ranger uses when combining his Fire Cell with his Max Cycle. Bike Battilizer- A Battilizer that the Black Ranger uses when activating his Iron Cell and then combinig it with his Blaster Bike. Phoenix Bike Battilizer- A combination of the Bike Battilizer and the Phoenix Battilizer. Mega Mode- A mode that gives the Rangers advanced powers and also a shield and sword. Zords and Megazords Griffin Zord- Red Ranger's zord. Hawk Zord- Pink Ranger's zord. Wolf Zord- Blue Ranger's zord. Swordfish Zord- Black Ranger's zord. Constrictor Zord- Green Ranger's zord. X- Megazord- A giant robot made of the five Ranger's zords (The Griffin becomes the chest and head, Hawk and Wolf become the legs and Constrictor and Swordfish become the arms. Swordfish's head comes off and can be used as a sword) Bull Zord- A zord found by the Black Ranger. Gorrila Zord- A zord found by the Blue Ranger. Eagle Zord- A zord found by the Green Ranger. Tiger Zord- A zord found by the Pink Ranger. Antelope Zord- A zord found by the Red Ranger. X- Megabullzord- X- Megazord combined with the Bull Zord. X- Megagorrilazord- X- Megazord combined with the Gorrila Zord. X- Megaeaglezord- X- Megazord combined with the Eagle Zord. X- Megatigerzord- X- Megazord combined with the Tiger Zord. X- Megaantelopezord- X- Megazord combined with the Antelope Zord. Lion Zord- Yellow Ranger's zord. Lion Warriorzord- Lion Zord in humanoid form. Goldasaur- Gold Ranger's zord. Goldasaur Megazord- Gold Ranger's zord in humanoid form. Twin Silverceratops Zords- Two silver triceratops zords. Super Goldasaur Megazord- Goldasaur Megazord combined with the Silverceratops Zords. X- Goldasaur Megazord- X- Megazord combined with the Super Goldasaur Megazord. X- Megaphoenixzord- Phoenix Battilizer on the X- Megazord. Goldasaur Superphoenixzord- Super Goldasaur Megazord and the Phoenix Battilizer combined. Whale Zord- A zord that all Rangers call upon. X- Ultrazord- A giant robot made of the X- Goldasaur Megazord, Whale Zord and all other zords, including the Phoenix Battilizer but not the Lion Zord. Episodes #Return of X- Deeon chooses five new Rangers and they fight Rhiron. #Noah's Brother- Noah's older brother comes back from a school field trip and questions why his brother isn't in the same honors class as him, also the Rangers battle Hurricat, they also learn how to summon the X- Weapons. #Search for the Zords- The Ranger's must find the X- Zords and protect them from Sword Slinger. #Megazord Power- The Ranger's must learn to work together to stop Duplirat. See Also Category:Series Category:Azario Universe Category:X Category:Knights